


I Now Pronounce You Man And Wife

by RainbowDragonball



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fluff, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Apocalypse, Pseudo-Incest, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDragonball/pseuds/RainbowDragonball
Summary: "He’s had the ring for a while now."





	1. Chapter 1

He’s had the ring for a while now. Some cheap thing he got on a whim pawning some stuff off for drug money one time. It’s small and white with nothing special on it. Ben’s been telling him for the past couple of days now, to quit being such a pussy about the whole thing and just ask. But in all seriousness, he’d rather die and get utterly dissed by God again than do that. In the end, he chose a third option, of just leaving the ring on Diego’s finger while he’s napping on the couch. Make it into a little game of seeing how long it takes for Diego to notice it after he gets up. It turns out not that long at all, proven when Diego all but runs into his room an hour later. He and Ben are in the process of knitting, long colorful scarfs for everyone when the sudden intrusion happens. He jumps up in alarm and drops everything in the process. Ben does the same before disappearing out of the room to give them some privacy (even throwing him a quick thumbs up and a wink in the process that cocky little shit).

“Is this a joke?” Diego demands instantly as he shoves the hand with the ring on it roughly in his face. And if it weren’t for the roughness of Diego’s voice and the slight wetness in his eyes, he would have made one in a poor attempt at trying to break some of the tension in the room right now. “Of course not,” he whispers, standing absolutely statue like as Diego quickly scans his face to see if he’s telling the truth or not. Whatever Diego’s looking for he must have found it, because now he’s his arms full of a hysterically blubbering Diego. "B-b-b-but wha-wha-what a-about D-d-d-dave?" He croaks out in between sobs and Klaus just hums softly before squeezing them tighter together.

"I'll always love him. He loved me during a hard time, where I was finding it pretty damn near impossible to love myself for various reasons. But I love you too and can't imagine not being with you every day for the rest of our lives. In every way imaginable, so I want us to get married. And judging from the new gush of tears I'm feeling on my shirt right now, I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way," he says with a chuckle while Diego nods frantically from where his face is buried in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Diego's point of view of the previous chapter because why the hell not.

The ring is sitting innocently on his finger looking white and incredibly plain. It causes his heart to practically jump out of his chest when he finally notices it after waking up from his nap. He holds his hand out in front of him so that he can inspect it in the light at every angle. Diego's never really considered marriage before. And even if he had he knew there was just too much broken inside of him to try and bother somebody else with his entire existence. Eudora meeting her death too early thanks to him and his family's bullshit being grade a proof of that.

He can't help but find himself loving how the ring looks and feels on his finger, which thankfully chases away those dark thoughts from his mind pretty quickly. It confuses him though because who in the world would have done this when the only other person in the house right now besides him is -

_Oh. That sneaky little bastard._

Before he's even registered it he's on his feet and practically sprinting towards Klaus's room. He doesn't even bother trying to announce his presence before barging in. Which ends up startling Klaus pretty badly, who's in the process of knitting long and brightly colored scarfs with Ben _(Ben)_ when he stomps into the room. Both men jump up and drop everything in their hands, while Ben goes the extra mile by disappearing out of the room to give them some privacy. "Is this a joke?" He demands harshly once the coast is clear, thrusting the hand that's the ring on it right in Klaus's face.

His eyes are starting to feel damp and his voice is noticeably rougher when he says this, but all he can really focus on is Klaus's face. "Of course not," he whispers and the heavy tension that's once in the room eases up slightly. He stands deadly still as Diego hastily scans his face for any sort of lie. And after a few heartbeats Diego can't find anything. Then the next thing he knows he's being cradled in Klaus's arms like he's something precious while beginning to hysterically bawl his eyes out. " B-b-b-but wha-wha-what a-about D-d-d-dave?" He manages to ask between sobs and Klaus just hums softly before tightening his arms around him.

"He's special and I'll always love him. He loved me during a hard time, where I was finding it pretty damn near impossible to love myself for various reasons. But I love you too and can't imagine not being with you every day for the rest of our lives. In every way imaginable, so I want us to get married. And judging from the new gush of tears I'm feeling on my shirt right now, I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way," he says with a chuckle while Diego can't do nothing more than to nod into his chest multiple times in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that any of y'all are going to do this, but if ya'll ever wanna hit me up I'm at @rainbowdragonball on Tumblr.


End file.
